Living Up to Expectations
by theateradic
Summary: Grow up, mate a queen, become the tribe protector. That was what he was expected to do. So that's what he did. Living up to the expectations. But now he's sick of being a robot, living like his father and his father's father. A book like all the rest.


Living Up to Expectations

by Theateradic

Grow up, mate a queen, become the tribe protector. That was what he was expected to do. So that's what he did. Living up to the expectations. But now he's sick of being a robot, living like his father and his father's father. Sick of being who he is. A book with a cover like all the rest.

Chapter 1: Seek What You Can See

Munkustrap always lived up to what he was expected to do, smile, wave, and hope they don't notice your doing it through gritted teeth. A book cover like all the rest, he always thought. No, not special, not unique. His father always called him safe, reliable, an all around golden boy. He couldn't be a disappointment if he tried. And he didn't. If his father wanted him to grow up a good tom, he would. And if his father wanted him to mate with a queen and produce heirs, he would, and do it all with a smile. Of course he never wanted to do it. But he grew with the words of his grandfather.

"You can't get what you want by sitting around, and with the story written out for you, you'll be sittin' around forever" he always said. Munk had always liked his grandfather, the only one in his family who knew of his dislike of his future, and he was dead.

It's not that his father wasn't understanding. His father had to grow up with three sons, raise them on his own, and have two of them be disappointments. Macavity: oldest, smartest, and badass evil. Left the tribe because he wanted to, because he knew there was a better, more interesting life out there then spending it as the leader of the tribe, of course, fun to him meant tricks evil. And Tugger, who had the reputation of a rebel play-boy. A blemish in a perfect line of toms. So I was left to be the leader. If I left I would let down my family. I wasn't going to do that.

He had done what he was expected to do. He mated Demeter and would eventually have sons that would, in turn, be the heirs to the tribe. He became a fighter, a protector. But the sad truth encircled him. He didn't love his mate, in fact he couldn't say he cared for her at all. To paranoid, to clingy. Not what he would have ever wanted as a mate. But it was expected of him, so he did it. He always felt bad around her, faking a love when she loved him so much. Empty love.

He walked through the junkyard like it was a ghost town. Activity and movement happened around him, but he saw it still. Looking ahead with a grave look in his eyes, staring at nothing. He winced as he felt somebody punch his arm.

"Munk!" A familiar voice shouted beside him "How's it going, you okay?" He faked a smile and turned toward the tom. Alonzo: best friend, secretly in love with Demeter, who Munkustrap would more than enough want to be truthful with. "Something wrong?" Alonzo said with a frown.

"No, just, I don't know" A wry smile "Thinking" Alonzo frown for another second before smiling again.

"Good" They made there way through the Junkyard in a patrolling way, arms straight and eyes darting. Alonzo was one of those cats who could keep up the talk while patrolled. The kind of cat who could talk for hours without Munkustrap listening or joining the conversation. As he rattled of about his night Munkustrap stopped listening. He had heard enough from his friend to know that it was the same each night. He went out with some whore of a queen he met at a bar and she dumped him two hours later. He felt paws on his back and without looking, greeted his mate.  
"Demeter" he said with a small sigh "What's up" Alonzo kept talking as she pulled in front of she and kissed my cheek.

"I've been looking for you" She said smiling "So this is who you're hiding with" she turned to Alonzo, who looked like he had just noticed her and who also gave her a shy smile. "Lonzo" He nodded in greeting.

Demeter: mate, crazy marauding bitch, crush of best friend Alonzo. Munkustrap let out another small sigh. He didn't hate Demeter but he really didn't feel like talking to anybody, especially her. In a world of idiots the only cat, though he would hate to admit it, was Macavity. His older brother was the smartest of the three, and before he went crazy he used to be the one Munkustrap always went to. But sadly, if he went and saw his older brother he would disappoint his father. As far as it went for his family, Macavity was dead to them and never existed.

"Munk!" a voice shouted. Demeter, shit. He realized he hadn't been listening to her.

"I'm sorry Dem but I have to go" he said quickly, running before she said anything. He didn't know where to go but he hoped he'd find himself somewhere he wanted to be.

* * *

He found himself walking into his den and lying down on the ground, staring at nothingness, or the black ceiling of his den. When a knock came at the door and he grunted something non-committal his father, Deuteronomy, walked in.

"Munkustrap?" He said in a low voice, sounding quiet and understanding when, in reality, he was the exact opposite. "Are you okay?" Munkustrap resisted the urge to growl and instead stood up.

"I'm fine" Munk said with a sigh.

"Good, could you run and errand for me" Deuteronomy asked.

"Sure father"

"Can you go find Tugger and Alonzo, I need to speak to them." Munkustrap nodded and ran off.


End file.
